Fire and Gasoline
by The.Queen23
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks she expected it to be the same as all the other times, but when she meets Edward everything she thought she wanted will change. OC. First story. R&R.


_**AN:**_

 _ **Hi guys. This is my first story. I haven't wrote anything in awhile so please be nice on the reviews. Hopefully I will get back in the swing of things soon. Just bare with me in the meantime.**_

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had gotten up extremely early after not sleeping well the night before, but I managed to hide the bags under my eyes well. After some concealer and blush, gold eyeshadow with a small dose of glitter on top to make my not so bright brown eyes shine more so than normal and some beige lipstick to make my lips look full; I thought I looked pretty damn good. Even my clothes looked good. I had chosen a cami with a sweater over the top to match my eyeshadow and some dark skinny jeans that made my ass look amazing. To top it all off I donned my knee length brown boots to complete my outfit. I clicked the home button on my IPhone to check the time.

 _6:45 A.M_ it read. Almost time for my first day at a new school. Renee had gotten at new job as the head of the E.R. at Forks Medical. With the pay and the benefits it was a hard job to turn down. Not that I could blame her.

"Bella?" Renee called up the stairs. "School starts soon. You should come down and eat breakfast. I already made coffee." I laughed a little at myself. Coffee was the only thing Renee could cook without the fear of burning it which is why I am such a great cook. After so much take-out you learn to fend for yourself. Tucking my phone into my back pocket and grabbing my backpack and small clutch that held my money and important cards I opened the door and trucked down the stairs, finding Renee sitting at the table scrolling through her phone with her coffee in her hand. She smiled brightly at me when I came in.

"Morning baby!" I walked over and pecked her on the cheek.

"Morning mom." I reached into the cabinet for a cup and filled it to the brim with the hot coffee. I breathed in the smell, hoping it would wake me up some more. I opened the snap of the little compartment of my clutch that perfectly fit my pack of cigarettes and my lighter. I pulled one out and tossed the pack of the counter. With my coffee and lighter in hand I wandered to the front door. This was my favorite part about the morning. Sitting outside in the cool air and enjoying the nicotine flowing through my veins. It gave me a calm I couldn't explain. I puffed it slowly, taking sips of my coffee between hits. When I finished my I dropped the butt in the ashtray of the ledge.

"Well I am off. Gotta stop by the office before I start my day." I gave Renee another peck on the cheek and collected my things. She looked up at me when I moved for the door.

"Have a good day. I wanna hear all about it when I get home." I smiled and promised I would tell her everything before walking back out of the porch. I smiled when I saw my car. It was badass that was for sure. I had gotten my BMW coupe for my birthday. I had gotten it for my sixteenth birthday and it was still in perfect condition as the day I found it in the driveway with a big bow on it. It was blood red with solid black rims and I would totally sleep with it if I could. Jumping in I dropped my bag into the passenger seat and sped off to my first day at Forks High.

 **X-X-X**

When I arrived the parking lot was still pretty empty since I was a little early. The office was easy to find since the school wasn't that big. I greeted the older lady at the desk when I came in the office.

"Hello," I said grabbing her attention from her paperwork, "I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here." She smiled and nodded her head while reaching behind her for a crisp piece of paper.

"Here is your schedule and I do hope you enjoy your first day. If you have any questions don't be afraid to come and ask." I smiled and thanked her. I walked back to my car and gathered my things before locking it. Sitting all my stuff on the back end I quickly lit another cigarette before school started. The parking lot filled up quickly as I smoked. My eyes followed the new faces, but I wasn't really paying attention. My eyes focused in though when a loud _vroom_ came blazing into the parking spot a few down from me. A nice looking dude stepped out of a new Dodge Charger that was a dark, sexy blue. I couldn't get a good look at the guy since he turned and moved quickly toward the entrance, his car beeping behind him. I shook my head and threw my cigarette toward the ground and sighed, mentally still not ready to face the day.

 **X-X-X**

All of my five (actually four since the period before last was an hour study period} passed without trouble. I didn't mind having a free period. It was actually welcoming. I didn't mind all the new people because that I was used too, but I sure didn't welcome it. I was very much an introvert. I would rather be by myself, but sometimes it was nice to go out with friends. It was a refreshing break from my room and house. The end of the day came fast after fourth period and I felt a sense of relief when I finally got to my car and lit up one of my smokes. I held the cigarette between my lips as I tossed my bag into the passenger seat and shoved the door closed with my butt. I scrolled through my Facebook; liking posts and glancing at videos while I smoked real slow, enjoying it before it burned to the butt. I turned and went to get in a my car, but a shout from behind me made my head turn. I noticed a small, pixie like girl pushing through people while she was headed my way. She was a tad out of breath when I reached me.

]

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen." She smiled brightly and I gave her a small one back unsure of what she wanted.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan." Alice nodded.

"I know. We had first and second period together. I doubt you noticed me. You didn't hardly look up when we were in class." I nodded, remembering how I didn't want to talk to anyone quite yet.

"So, what's up…" I trailed off after she didn't continue talking.

"Sorry, " she didn't look up as she dug through her bag eventually pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. She jotted down some info and handed it over to me.

"Here's my number. We are all having a big get together over at La Push beach tonight. It's tradition and I would love if you stopped by. Not many girls go to this thing, but my brother always drags me along." I nodded and shoved the paper in my pocket.

"I'll see if I can stopped by." Alice smiled again and I smiled back. I couldn't help it. It was infectious. Her hand went up as a goodbye and she skipped away to another group of people across the parking lot. I shook my head and little and sank into my car. I was a little exhausted and decided to take a nap when I got home and finished all my work that I had been assigned in school. I inched my radio up and hummed along to a familiar song on the radio. Forks was so small it took me less ten twenty minutes to get home. A significantly less drive than driving from school where I used to live. Where it was a hour drive just from one city to the other where the high school was located. I sighed and gathered my stuff. The house was empty when I got there with a note on the door that said Renee had the midnight shift and wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning. I wadded it up and threw it in the trash. The fridge didn't hold anything I wanted. I clicked my fingernails against before finally deciding on to run into town to a little 24 hour store I noticed. It only took a few seconds to grab my keys and wallet before I was off.

The grocery store had a good bit of people in it when I walked in. More than I would have expected. Grabbing a basket I started slowly going down the aisle, hoping to find something that caught my eyes.

 _Soup...no_

 _Crackers…. Um, no please_

 _Wheat cereal? Yuck._

This was ridiculous. I'd have to have been through almost the whole store and still hadn't found anything. Finally, at the very back of the store I found what I was looking for… frozen pizza and chips and just a few feet away was the bottles of Mt. Dew. I smiled a little and gave myself an imaginary pat on the back for not getting too discouraged. I quickly piled my basket full of a two liter Mt. Dew. Some spicy chips I saw that I thought would be good and some beef and bean burritos. I made one final look through to make sure I had everything I wanted before proceeding a checkout lane. There was about three people ahead of me with quite a few items so I picked up a stray magazine and began to flip through it. Nothing on any of the pages caught my eyes as it seemed to be out of date with all the dust that lined the edges.

"That same magazine is always there, you know?" A voice behind me made me turn my head. Behind me was a semi-short, auburn haired woman who didn't look to be a day over thirty. I smiled at her.

"Is that so?" I asked. She gestured to the magazine.

"I have lived in Forks for five years now and I shop here almost everyday and come down the same checkout lane and I can promise you it will never changed. Try it sometime if you don't believe me." I nodded and sent her another smile before turning around and handing my basket to the cashier. The girl slid my few items across the scanner and then into a bag.

"12.76, please." I pulled the twenty I had brought in from the car out of my pocket and handed it to her. She quickly cashed it out and I grabbed my bag. What a nice lady. I drove slowly on the way home, enjoying the hum of my baby underneath me. It was dark outside by the time I got back with just the sound of the streetlight hum above me. I quickly scurried into the house, turning the deadbolt behind me. I ate quickly as I sat in the soft light of the streetlight shining in through the small window above the sink. Once my belly was full I took one last swig of my drink and glanced at the clock on the wall. 8:00 P.M. Plenty of time to make it to the party Alice had told me about. I sighed, but eventually decided to go. What could it hurt? Plus, I hadn't had a drink in a while. With that in mind I bounced up the stairs and stripped my clothes in the bathroom floor before jumping into a semi-hot shower since I hadn't let the water heat up long. But as I stood there soaping my hair and body down with coconut infused wash (my favorite scent in the whole wide world.) The heat made the smell swirl around the bathroom. Once I washed and shaved I jumped out, toweling myself quickly before spinning the towel around my head and wandering into my room, the breeze feeling good on my naked body.

I hummed as I looked my closet, changing my mind from one outfit to another. I finally decided on a pair of dark blue jeans that had a small rolled up part at the edge and hugged my small waist and made me butt look tighter than it actually was. For my shirt i chose a long sleeve shirt since it was supposed to be a little cool tonight and it was so cute with the teal and gray chevron it had all over it. Flipping my hair over I shook out it out, running the towel over it from top to bottom making sure I got all the excess water. I felt for my brush on the vanity and tried my best to get out all the knots and tangles.

Eventually my hair was smooth and I was able to fix it into a bun and fold my hair into a bow atop my head. I did my make up light; only added some pink lip gloss and a little eye shadow. I slid in my gray Chuck Taylor and I was ready to go. It took me minute to find my keys, but i spotted them out on the kitchen counter when I got downstairs and then I was on my way.

 **-X-X-X-**

The campsite wasn't that hard to find after I found the only left turn on a twenty minute drive. It was a long, narrow dirt road that stretched about five miles before opening up into a huge clearing which looked like it could hold the whole town of Forks into it. I parked my car on the edge right in front of an old oak tree. The was a lot of people already there when I got out and I could still see headlights coming up the road from the edge of the treeline where I stood looking around for any familiar faces. After not seeing any I cursed myself a little for not paying more attention to the people at school. Oh well, looks like I am going solo on this one. I made my way through the sea of people to where the cups, ice and alcohol were lined up. I pour a glass of Coke and Jack Daniels. I shuffled through another mass to the edge the cliff side. It was a clear night and you could see what little bit of stars Forks had to offer. They were pretty though. I had to admit. Reaching into my pocket I found my cigarettes and lighter and lit one up.

The nicotine flowed through my veins along with Mr. Jack and I felt my muscles involuntarily loosen and relax. A warm breeze flowed onto my face and I let my lips slip into a little smile, liking the way the heat felt on my somewhat chilled body. I smoked slow, enjoying every hit. It wasn't until half of my cigarette was gone that Alice appeared beside me.

"Hey Bella!" She waved happily. I offered her a smile.

"Hi Alice."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I nodded genuinely.

"Yeah, it is a great as you said." She squealed, setting off a ringing in my ears. She gestured toward the drink table.

"I am going to grab a drink. Do you want anything?" I handed her my cup.

"Could you get me some more Jack and Coke?" She nodded and skipped away. I shook my head. She sure had a lot of energy for someone who was so small. Alice reappeared a few minutes later and offered me my cup. I held it up to her before taking a long sip.

"Thank you." She took a sip of hers.

"No problem. So, Bella, what brings you to Forks?" I ran the finger around the rim of my cup.

"My Mom's new job. She the head of the ER for the hospital." Alice beamed.

"Your Mom and my dad probably have meet then. My Dad is the head of internal medicine ." I smiled and nodded, taking another sip.

"They probably have. Man, this really is a small town." I laughed a little as I said this. Alice laughed a little with me. "Yeah," she responded after a moment of thought, "but it isn't that bad." I nodded in agreeance.

"Yeah probably not." We both finished our drinks while Alice and I played twenty questions, getting to know each other. She told me about her dad, her mom who stayed at home and did interior design since her father made good money. She told me about her older brother who was a Senior this year. Of course Alice offered to refill and while she was gone I started smoking another cigarette. When she came back I took my cup and inched a bit away from her since I wasn't sure if the smoke would bother her or not.

"So," I probed. "is your brother here?" Alice craned her head around and then gave a shrug.

"Yeah, he drove here, but I don't know where he disappeared too." I nodded and took a swig of my drink, letting the liquid burn as I threw my head back to sallow. Alice was a pretty nice person and the conversation flowed easily between us. I could easily be friends with her for a long time. We had a lot in common. We both like fashion, but I was more interested in cars than her. I couldn't help but notice every time Alice mentioned something that she didn't like that I did she would always bring up that Edward likes that and I would smile a little.

I wondered what he brother was like. He probably had black hair like hers and green eyes. I was interested to meet him that is for sure. She had peeked my interest some that is for sure. We both finished our drinks and she grabbed my cup as I lit another cigarette.

"I am gonna go find Edward so y'all can meet and fill our drinks up. " I nodded and she turned around and wandered off. A chill wind blew past me and made me shiver.

"It looks like you need some warmer clothes." A deep voice went off from behind and my head jerked around and I'll be damned if my mouth didn't almost fall open like an idiot. He was so handsome and his deep voice sent un-natural shivers through my body. He had bronze hair that was going a million different directions and I saw his hand o through it which made it even worse. He had the lightest green eyes that I have ever saw. Muscles wrapped around both his forearms and a flat stomach gave me the idea he worked out regularly. My eyes finally returned to his face and the most handsome crooked smile was placed on his lips and I was forced to smile. He was so cute.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I crossed my arms over my chest. He closed some distance between him and shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, his arm holding it out for me.

"Here you can wear it. I've got two extra layers; plus, I am burning up anyway. Alcohol makes me sweat like a bitch." He gestured toward the v-neck white shirt he had on under a flannel long sleeved shirt. I laughed and grabbed the jacket, shrugging it onto my shoulders.

"Thank you. It's very comfortable." His jacket had some fur lining the inside, making it even softer than what it would have been without it. He laughed and nodded his head.

"So, aside from handing strange women your jacket what else do you do in your spare time. Do you have a name?" He stepped up and stood beside me, taking a sip of his drinks before responding.

"Edward and no I don't have anything better to do than creep around strange women." I laughed and took a sip of my drink.

"At least you never get bored." He nodded as his hand went through his hair again.

"True, true." We sat in comfortable silence for a little while before Alice appeared before me again. She smiled brightly when she saw Edward standing beside me.

"Edward!" Damn, ain't that a coincidence. "Where have you been all night?" He shrugged and I saw her eyes get prepared to roll at him if I wasn't mistaken.

"Around." He said vaguely and I'll be damned if Alice's eyes didn't hit the top of her eyelids. "Of course you did." She seemed like she had heard enough of the word 'around'. I chuckled a little. You can definitely could tell they were brother and sister. It seemed strange to me to see siblings bicker. Being an only child was so much different. You got all the attention and all the presents at Christmas. You didn't have to fight anybody to get attention.

"Well, now that you have met Edward-"

"What is her name then. She gets to know mine then I should get to knows hers." Alice eyes narrowed in daggers and I swear I saw Edward smirk a little.

"It's Bella and now as I was saying…. Since you guys already met I was hoping Bella could come over tomorrow so we can hang out and watch movies." My eyebrows raised.

"I didn't know we were having a movie date tomorrow?" I chuckled and shoved my shoulder into hers, almost making her fall over with how small she was and maybe the alcohol. She laughed and it sounded like tinkling bells.

"Of course we are!" She seemed so confident that I would come. It made me laugh too. I wish I had the kind of confidence where I could tell people and not have a fear of them saying no to me.

"Okay, but if you play any stupid movies then we aren't doing it anymore. " She gave me a quick squeeze and squealed a bit.

"Great!" She gave another little squeal. "Just shot me a text and we will figure out all the details, cool?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, that is cool." With another bounce and wave Alice disappeared into the sea of people leaving Edward and I alone again. I didn't mind it though. He company was welcome to me.

"Do you wanna a ride home. I can bring you back tomorrow to pick up your car." He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders. "You know since I haven't drank tonight and you have." I looked at my cup and understood.

"Yeah, that would be good thank you." He pointed over his shoulder. "Let me run and tell Alice before she leaves with Jasper."

"Okay." He ran off and I emptied the rest of what I had in my cup with one sallow before tossing it in nearby garbage can. I took my last smoke out of my pack and lit it up. The pack fell out of my hands and I bent over to pick it up and throw in away, putting my lighter in the first pocket I found. I inhaled the nicotine easily, letting it hit me slow without giving me a head rush. About halfway through smoking Edward appeared beside me and nodded toward my cigarette.

"Now that is a first. Not many smoking woman in Forks." He pointed out as he dug out his own pack of cigarettes and lighter and lit one up. I laughed at the irony of his comment.

"Plenty of smoking men though." He chuckled too.

"You should see the car repair shop. The two guys that run stay outside all day and do nothing, but smoke cigarettes." I nodded and gave another chuckle.

"I believe it." When we finished smoking he led me across the crowd of people to the edge of the woods where I spotted his car sitting a few spots down from mine. "Do you need anything from you car?" I thought about it for a moment.

"No i've got my keys and it is locked and I have my phone so I should be good." He nodded and opened the door and I couldn't help, but notice that it was same dark blue Dodge Charger I had noticed earlier from the school parking lot. I smiled a little. At least we had that same type of cars. That was a plus already. Edward helped me into my side before walking and planting himself into the driver's seat.

He backed up and sped out onto the gravel in one swift movement. I jerked a little in my seat and he zoomed around the curves without any trouble.

"You've been down this road before?" I tried to hide the fear in my voice as we slid around another curve.

He gave an affirmative nod. "Oh yeah, every weekend almost." I hummed to let him know that I heard him and a comfortable silence fell over us. About half way through the drive I felt his right hand creep over and rest on my crossed legs. I felt his thumb start to make circles on my knee. Between the alcohol, sleepiness, and Edward's warm hand on my leg I felt my eyelids droop and myself fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
